Destinos Cruzados
by Lost Souls of Destruction
Summary: ¿Quién es la nueva integrante de Akatsuki? Y... ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar a Itachi? Escrito por Neko para Flo-uchiha y el reto "Pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya"


**Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, haber como empiezo...mmm...subo esto porque es un Reto del foro... Retos:" Pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya", pedido por **fl****o-uchiha**. Por cierto pido perdón por el exceso de tiempo que me llevó hacer este fic (INNER: y cuando dice exceso creedla...) nadie pidió tu opinión (INNER: ya pero...) pero nada, luego discutimos que tengo que terminar de explicarme. También tengo que agradecer a mis dos compis xD (Swigen y Nightmare), que me hayan ayudado y aguantado (cosa que no es nada facil) (INNER: y que lo digas) *golpe* (INNER: jooo... que tienes mucha fuerza T.T). Ahh! y la trama principal de esto es un romance a si que solo esos dos personajes son los principales, el resto aparecen en segundo plano.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (obvio por que si no... muajajajajaja! xD) le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, bueno excepto Kaori que es mía.

Bueno ya no molesto a leer espero de verdad que les guste.

_**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**_

_Me agaché junto al cuerpo, comprobando lo que ya suponía, que estaba muerto; pero no me gustaba dejarle nada al azar, ya se encarga él de sorprendernos en los momentos mas insospechados, eso bien lo sabía. Me levanté de su lado y observé el cadáver destrozado de mi rival, si es que merecía ese nombre..._

_Era un ninja de la cascada, sabía mucho... y no era muy fuerte...mala combinación._

_Me iba a dar la vuelta cuando mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la muñeca de aquel hombre, que tenía en ella un tatuaje de un tallo de espinas, ese mismo dibujo me recordaba mucho a algo...no, sería más correcto decir a alguien..._

Había reunión de Akatsuki, inesperada para ser sinceros. Y allí nos encontrábamos todos, Kisame sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas ¿acariciado a Samehada?, Sasori quejándose por tener que esperar, Deidara jugando con su arcilla explosiva, Hidan haciendo Dios sabe qué (y nunca mejor dicho), Kakuzu contando dinero...y yo de pie, en una esquina, escondido entre las sombras.

Cuando Pain apareció todos le prestamos atención, intrigados por la repentina necesidad de una reunión.

-Bien, quiero que me escuchéis un momento, seré breve y directo. Hace una semanas, vengo oyendo unas historias bastante interesantes de una ninja de la cascada- dijo Pain dejándonos algo sorprendidos. Normalmente si había algún ninja fuerte que no perteneciera a Akatsuki lo eliminaban y punto, ¿a qué venía hacer una reunión por eso?-Es una renegada que según sé, y sé bastante, odia a Konoha, es más, creo que se unirá a nosotros. Hace unos días pedí a Konan que la buscara y le ofreciera unirse a la asociación, y ha aceptado, tienen que llegar en unas horas.

Y así fue, apenas una hora después todos percibimos el chacra de dos ninjas que se acercaban a una gran velocidad, uno era el de Konan y el otro el de la nueva adquisición de Akatsuki, sin embargo hubo algo que me llamó la atención; si el otro chakra era de esa chica... ¿por qué sentía como si lo conociera?

Pain volvió a aparecer por el mismo sitio por el que se había ido cuando terminó de hablar, aunque ahora iba acompañado de Konan y una ninja de pelo morado. Esta última llevaba puesta una falda corta con unas mayas hasta la rodilla y unos botines, en la parte de arriba una camiseta de manga corta negra y algo ajustada adornaba su figura, todo absolutamente negro. Aunque quizás lo que mas llamaba la atención, junto con su pelo que caía en forma de cascada por su espalda, eran esos ojos de color gris que combinados con su mirada fría y calculadora podrían hacer que cualquiera diera un paso atrás, pero claro, los miembros de Akatsuki no entraban en la clasificación de cualquiera. Entonces me di cuenta de algo en lo que no me había fijado hasta el momento y me sorprendí a mi mismo por no haber reparado en ese detalle antes, un tatuaje de un tallo espinoso se extendía desde la sien derecha de la chica hasta el pómulo de ese mismo lado, resultaba algo siniestro, aunque hermoso a su manera.

-Bien- dijo Pain acaparando nuestra atención, ya que todos estábamos mirando a la chica con aire avaluador- os presento a Kaori. Ella en respuesta dio una seca cabezada, más afirmando que esa era ella que saludándonos.

-No habrá nuevas parejas- nos avisó- formará parte de una de las ya formadas hasta que se integre a la organización y trabaje de forma solitaria. Estará con vosotros –dijo mientras se giraba para observarnos a Kisame y a mí.

Asentí despacio y la volví a mirar, había algo en esos ojos...entonces ella me devolvió la mirada y recordé lo que llevaba un rato preguntándome...

Claro que la conocía, vivió en Konoha un par de años, lo que ocurría, era que en aquel entonces ella no vestía de negro ni tenía aquel inquietante tatuaje en el rostro. Era la hija de un ninja del País del Viento, que se había conseguido infiltrar entre la filas de Konoha en calidad de espía. Ella y yo comenzamos a ir a la escuela a la vez, era una chica realmente agradable y sociable. En aquel entonces todas decían estar enamoradas de mí, cosa que realmente me molestaba, sin embargo ella simplemente se mantenía al margen. No recuerdo cuál fue nuestra primera conversación, ni sobre qué trataba, solo sé que desde entonces nos hicimos amigos. Íbamos siempre los tres, Shisui, Kaori y yo. Y así fue pasando el tiempo, éramos los mejores de nuestro curso y era casi imposible vernos separados. Tampoco recuerdo cuando me empezó a gustar, primero su forma de ser, después su sonrisa, luego sus ya inquietantes ojos, que parecían esconder los secretos más importantes del mundo... y así me terminé enamorando de ella. El primer amor, que se supone que es el más bonito, acabó con la muerte de su padre, que había sido descubierto. Por suerte ella y su madre pudieron escapar de Konoha. Siempre me alegré de esa noticia, no quería ni pensar que habría pasado si hubieran capturado a mi compañera, sin embargo se marchó sin que fuera capaz de confesarle nada, la vi marchar sin poder retenerla...

Volví a la realidad cuando vi a Kisame hacer un gesto de desagrado, supongo que hacer de niñera no entraba en sus planes, por mi parte me di cuenta con sorpresa de que no me molestaba del todo, tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado en ese largo tiempo, sin embargo mi rostro no mostró emoción alguna. Nos dispersamos, cada uno a la misión que se nos había sido encomendada antes de la reunión, que se había celebrado en una guarida que limitaba con el País del Fuego y la Aldea del Sonido.

Nos dirigíamos a la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, atravesando el País del Fuego ya que ese era el camino más rápido, cuando nos encontramos a unos ninjas de Konoha. Era inevitable la pelea, aunque no me apeteciera, porque uno de ellos era Hatake Kakashi a si que no teníamos alternativa, los otros se mantenían ocultos.

Tenía curiosidad de saber si Kakashi era capaz de reconocer a Kaori, cuando ocurrió todo lo relacionado con ella, el tendría unos 8 años más, así que debería de haber oído algo relacionado con lo que ocurrió.

-¡Vaya, que sorpresa!- dijo Kakashi demostrando una vez más su sarcasmo.

Observé a mis compañeros por el rabillo del ojo para ver sus reacciones. Nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia bastante antes pero de nada habría servido cambiar de ruta; ellos también nos habían detectado. Vi como Kisame llevaba su mano hacia Samehada, que no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar, Kaori, por su lado, no hacía el más leve movimiento y miraba a nuestros contrincantes con un brillo frío y calculador ya propio de ella. Yo por mi parte, me limité a observarlos con aburrimiento.

-Hola Kakashi. Nos volvemos a encontrar, por lo que parece- dije con un tono de voz desafiante.

-Sí, eso parece... ¿Qué has venido a hacer por aquí?- Me preguntó.

"¿De verdad espera que le conteste?"-pensé- Nada que os interese, ninjas de Konoha.

-¿Entonces habrá que hacerlo por las malas?- respondió el dejando al descubierto el sharingan.

Sonreí de lado y me lancé al ataque. No me gustaban las conversaciones que no llevan a ningún lado y esta sin duda era una de ellas.

En cuanto me lancé al ataque, dos ninjas más aparecieron de los árboles en los que estaban escondidos. Uno de ellos era rubio de ojos azules y si no me equivocaba era el portador del Kyubi, pero la misión de capturarlo no era nuestra así que simplemente nos libraríamos de ellos, no queríamos retrasos... El otro era una chica de pelo rosa corto, dejé de prestarles atención, no valían la pena. Esquivé una patada de Kakashi y le lancé un kunai, dio en el blanco, pero de pronto se convirtió en humo.

"Un clon"- pensé- "me he despistado demasiado..."- sin embargo no pude evitar dirigir una mirada a Kaori que peleaba con Kisame contra los dos ninjas. Se notaba claramente la ventaja de los Akatsuki; mientras que ellos no tenían un solo rasguño, la del pelo rosa ya contaba con unas profundas heridas, la mas grave en el hombro, que en esos momentos intentaba curar. El rubio aún con varios cortes en los brazos y la espalda, no parecía notarlo.

-¡Rassengan!- escuché gritar al jinchūriki.

Vi como enfrentaba a Kaori y como ella lo esquivaba sin trabajo, sin embargo el chico desapareció, solo era un clon... y una distracción. Entonces pude contemplar como salía del suelo y le daba con la esfera de chakra en la espalda... Kaori explotó dañando al ninja.

Fue en ese momento cuando me distraje, no más de un segundo, pero el tiempo suficiente para que mi rival se pusiera delante de mí con un chidori.

"Se acabó, terminaré con esto de una vez"- para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que sentía algo de angustia por la chica "¿qué demonios había sido esa explosión?" Preparé el Tsukoyomi, daría el juego por terminado en cuanto acabara con Kakashi, pero una sombra se interpuso enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás y dejándolo seminconsciente.

-No pienso volver a salvarte el pellejo, Uchiha.-

La mire con odio y a decir verdad con una pizca de curiosidad que oculté rápidamente, aunque ella pareció saber lo que pensaba.

-Veo que te sorprendes... ¿Te ha gustado mi clon de fuego?- No se dio la vuelta en ningún momento mientras hablaba, pero suponía que esbozaba una pícara sonrisa, como cuando éramos pequeños...suponía.

-¿Quién eres? Me resultas familiar…- dijo Kakashi respirando con dificultad y poniéndose de rodillas- tú has vivido en Konoha ¿me equivoco?-

Sonreí. Estaba seguro de que no contestaría, así que me asombré de nuevo cuando la escuché hablar (eso de sorprenderse se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre y no me gustaba. Ella era irritante, creída, arrogante...no me caía bien, quizás por que su comportamiento era como el mío)

-Sí, viví en Konoha y jamás olvidaré que matasteis a mis padres- dijo Kaori con una voz más fría que la mía, si eso era posible, a la vez que se levantaba un viento que movía levemente sus cabellos. Realmente parecía muy peligrosa (y otra vez esa sensación, unos segundos atrás había pensado que la odiaba, ahora, aun con esa forma de ser, la veía como la niña que se fue de la aldea sin que yo la dijera nada... Quizás tenia curiosidad por todo lo que había pasado desde entonces...)

Rápidamente los dos ninjas de Konoha se reunieron entorno a su sensei. La kunoichi intentaba curar las heridas de Kakashi, que acababa de caer inconsciente. El ataque de Kaori habría sido letal si el sharingan no lo hubiese anticipado, aun así si no recibía los cuidados adecuados, en poco tiempo moriría. El rubio, resignado al ver que el solo no podría con los tres tiró una bola de humo al suelo y desaparecieron de allí.

-Bien, creo que ya nos hemos entretenido lo suficiente- dije con voz indiferente –Vámonos-

-Me parece que tenemos un problema Uchiha- murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco y apuntando al pie de un árbol- creo que le dañó la onda explosiva.

Miré hacia donde señalaba y allí estaba Kisame con quemaduras bastante graves en el pecho, brazos y cara, inconsciente.

-¿Pero no era de elemento agua el cara tiburón? Tendría que haberle afectado mucho menos- vi como se acercaba a él y lo cargaba sin ningún miramiento. Es más, creo que le dio algún golpe voluntario y sonreí de lado. Esa chica...

-Tsk ¿y tú que miras? Vamos, no tenemos todo el día y no me voy a quedar aquí parada. Encontremos una cueva y curaré a esto que se hace llamar ninja ¿vienes?

-Hmp ¿Eres una ninja médico?

-Sé algo de eso, al menos peor no lo puedo dejar y si ese es el caso...- dijo mirándole con desprecio- no creo que perdamos mucho ¿no?

No esperó mi contestación y emprendió el camino hacia las montañas más cercanas que aparte de ofrecernos cobijo, disponían de una buena muralla, por si llegaban refuerzos de Konoha.

La seguí por entre los árboles. Desde luego esta chica no es la que había conocido años atrás; su comportamiento era como el de una extraña, o casi, su manía de ponerle motes a todo parecía no haber cambiado. De nuevo esa sensación, me cae bien, la odio, me cae bien, la odio, me cae bien...como los polos de un imán.

La observé desde atrás y vi como seguía cargando con Kisame, debía de tener mucha fuerza. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, a mí me hubiese gustado que me cargara, rozar su piel, saber que no era una ilusión, que aún después de creer que había desaparecido y posiblemente muerto estaba allí. Había vuelto. Tal vez no un reencuentro tranquilo, pero de todas formas su manera de conocerse, ahora que recordaba, también había sido inesperada...

_**Era de noche cuando me dirigía al barrio Uchiha con Shisui. Estábamos fuera de Konoha, así que la manera más rápida era atravesar un boquecillo. Allí había unas dianas con varios kunais clavados en el centro, seguramente un chuunin o algún Uchiha (N/A: El ego de la familia ¬¬") había estado entrenando por allí, lo que no me imaginaba es que todavía continuara y que en el mismo momento en el que pasábamos por delante de una diana ella lanzaría su kunai. Lo vimos venir pero antes de que nos diera tiempo si quiera de apartarnos de su trayectoria una sombra se interpuso, interceptando el primer kunai y cambiandolo de dirección con otro.**_

_**-¿Cómo se os ocurre ir por medio de una zona de entrenamiento? ¿Queréis que os mate o que?**_

_**No podíamos ver quien nos hablaba, no había suficiente luz para eso, su rostro permanecía en las sombras hasta que un travieso rayo de luna lo iluminó, nos quedamos sorprendidos, era la chica callada que había llegado nueva a la aldea...**_

Sacudí la cabeza. No, soy un asesino de rango S, un criminal del libro Bingo, no me podía permitir esos recuerdos. Ella había cambiado, yo había cambiado, vivíamos en un mundo muy diferente al de entonces...

Dejé a mi mente auto convenciéndose a sí misma y me volví a fijar en mi entorno, en el horizonte a solo una hora llegaríamos a las montañas.

Una vez allí entramos en una de las primeras cuevas y vi como lo depositaba sin ningún tipo de cuidado, Kisame seguía inconsciente. Ella se agachó a su lado con cara de desagrado y sonreí interiormente. Cargó su mano con energía y la pasó sobre su cuerpo, las heridas se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, muy lentamente...

Estuvo agachada a su lado durante media hora aproximadamente. Yo me apoyé en la pared de la entrada, pudiendo ver así el exterior y el interior con solo girar un poco la cabeza. Entonces oí un jadeo y vi a Kaori de pie tambaleándose un poco y apoyada en la pared.

-Maldito pez, tiene menos luces que una katana- susurró con voz molesta.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté curioso.

-Ha absorbido todo mi chakra de golpe...- A la vez que su voz se apagaba, se iba escurriendo por la pared.

La cogí antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo y no pude evitar observarla atentamente mientras la mantenía entre mis brazos.

Su forma de ser despreocupada, su manera de decir las cosas, su simple presencia despertaba en mí un sentimiento que no solo debería de estar enterrado sino también muerto.

_**Recuerdo cuando salimos de la guarida, la primera noche no descansamos, sin embargo, en la segunda nos detuvimos en una cueva a recuperar fuerzas. Kisame fue a buscar algo de leña, así que Kaori y yo nos quedamos dentro. **_

_**-¿Por qué te has unido a Akatsuki?- pregunté con mi característico tono de voz.**_

_**-Quién sabe...-**_

_**-Hmp-**_

_**-Veo que tu monosílabo no cambia- era la primera vez que mencionaba que ya nos habíamos conocido antes- sabes muy bien que Konoha mató a mis padres ¿y aún me preguntas por qué?- continuó hablando tras un pequeño espacio de tiempo- Sin embargo tú... lo tenías todo, un hogar, una familia, unos amigos... y aún así elegiste esto, eso sí que no es comprensible.**_

_**-La gente cambia- respondí mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su reacción me sorprendió, se echó a reír, una risa cantarina como la que yo recordaba.**_

_**-Unos más y otros menos, tu manía del hmp todavía no ha cambiado.**_

_**-Hmp- respondí girando la cabeza y provocando otra carcajada a Kaori- y veo que tú sigues diciendo todo lo que piensas.**_

_**-Sí, es cierto y hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo decirte...-dijo poniéndose repentinamente seria- si cuando todo acabe sigues vivo te haré pagar muy caro lo de Shisui.**_

_**-Está bien, depende del tipo de castigo...-dije con una sonrisa de lado. Era tan fácil hacerla enfadar.**_

_**-Tsk, tan irritante como siempre- dijo dándose la vuelta, intentando ocultar así un leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas y que no me había pasado desapercibido.**_

_**Me acerqué rápidamente a ella por la espalda y la abracé por los hombros.**_

_**-¿En que tipo de castigo estás pensando para sonrojarte?- pregunté con voz sugerente.**_

_**Kaori se dio la vuelta y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, muy juntos, pude ver en ellos a la antigua Kaori, la chica de la que me enamoré y a la nueva, la mujer que empezaba a llamar mi atención y que de alguna manera podía entenderme.**_

_**Me perdí en sus ojos, mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban...**_

_**Nos separamos rápidamente cuando notamos el chakra de Kisame acercarse…**_

Sacudí la cabeza, iba a tumbarla en el suelo cuando el impulso fue más fuerte y no pude evitar tumbarla en el suelo, sí, pero con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas, le acaricié el pelo y pensé que me estaba pasando lo mismo que entonces, sin embargo ahora sería diferente, no iba a cometer el mismo error, no la dejaría marchar de esa forma. Al rato noté como se empezaba a despertar, vi como abría los ojos y también su cara de asombro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba apoyada en mí.

-Uchiha, que demonios...- dijo con voz aturdida al tiempo que se intentaba incorporar.

La obligué a que se volviera a apoyar sobre mis piernas.

-Aún estas débil, mejor que no te muevas al menos por un rato- vi que se había sonrojado. Por muy fría que fuera a veces, todavía tenía corazón.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se incorporó, esta vez no la retuve, sin embargo solo se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Y porqué no habría de hacerlo?- pregunté curioso- Además creo que te lo debía

-¡¿Ehh?- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡Ahh! Ya me acuerdo, pero eso no importa. Éramos pequeños...

-Cada uno le puede conceder la importancia que quiera, igual que se le puede dar una importancia diferente a cada persona.

-Sí, ahí tienes toda la razón. Cuando era pequeña las personas más importantes para mí eran mis padres y vosotros. ¿Quién imaginaba que todo acabaría así?

-No podemos borrar el pasado...- entonces Kaori me interrumpió.

-Claro que no. Si borramos el pasado no somos nosotros. Cada persona es el resultado de todo lo que le ha ocurrido, y no me arrepiento de nada… sin embargo hay una cosa que también quería decirte- la miré atento sin querer perderme sus palabras- de pequeña no pude por que tuve que huir, pero te lo diré ahora, te diré lo que no te pude decir entonces. Te amé Itachi, te amé.-

La miré sorprendido. No, no podía ser. Cuando fui a hablar tenía un nudo en la garganta. "¿Qué me pasaba?"

-Yo también te amé, Kaori- ahora le tocaba a ella sorprenderse- y no fui capaz de decírtelo.

-Lamento que esto sea tarde.

-¿Tan segura estas de eso?- dije al tiempo que me acercaba más a ella y le pasaba una mano por la cintura. Con la otra cogí su barbilla y le hice levantar el rostro. El hielo de los ojos de ella se había derretido y me parecía que me miraba con la esperanza de reconocer los míos. El silencio invadió por un momento el espacio. Mientras mi mano alejaba los hermosos cabellos que hacían sombra a sus estrellas que no dejaban de brillar.

La cercanía era inminente.  
>Ojos con ojos.<br>Nuestras miradas se buscaron hasta quedar perfectamente reconocidas en el más ansiado déja vu.  
>Sus párpados se van cerrando sintiendo el roce suave de nuestros labios.<br>Labios con labios.  
>Yo con los de ella, ella con mis labios.<br>Ella con los míos, los míos con los de ella.  
>Sin prisa.<br>Despacio.  
>Sus alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado.<br>La abrazo acercándome más a ella.  
>Kaori respondió enseguida rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos.<p>

Luego nuestros labios se separan lentamente, dejándolos con hambre de más.

La observé atentamente y acabé la frase que no me había dejado terminar durante nuestra conversación.

-...pero podemos tener un futuro- dije sonriéndola sinceramente.

_Sonreí ante esos recuerdos. Kaori ya trabajaba de forma independiente para Akatsuki, así que nuestros momentos para vernos eran escasos y venía bien recordar el pasado de vez en cuando, suspiré y me fui de allí. _

_Otra misión cumplida._

Bueno pues esto es todo amigos... xD

Decidme que os ha parecido, en un principio pensé en hacer una segunda parte pero me quedé sin ideas...

¿Sugerencias, tomatazos, flores, botellazos, ideas...? Todo es bien recibido ^^

Y no olvidéis dejar un review. Recordad que por cada uno que no enviéis se explota una pompita de jabón :P


End file.
